Healing Old Wounds
by raspberryjukebox
Summary: Severus bumps into Lily Potter in Flourish and Blotts. Lily has a bump of her own. But wait- She's Lily Evans now? Follow them on their mission to save the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Old Wounds**

"Severus."

Severus Snape had been enjoying (as much as any heartbroken man could) a peacful afternoon in Flourish and Blotts, looking for a book on the effects of Venemous Tentecula in The Draught of Living Death. Apparentley, it caused the subject to sleep for days instead of hours- but all thoughts of potion-making flew out of his mind when he heard the voice.

_Her_ voice.

He whipped around, and found himself paralyzed by the warm emerald eyes of Lily Po- He would not say it. He couldn't. Severus took an agonizing breath. His lungs, all of his internal organs, seemed to have been twisted around. His gaze roamed her beautiful face, drinking in the dark red hair he had so loved. Did so love.

"Lily... This is a suprise. I-I haven't seen you in so long. How...," his voice died out when his eyes lighted on her stomach. A bump. She had a baby bump. When...? For how long?

Severus was burning. He leaned slightly against a bookshelf and tried to calm his mind. Those eyes that had haunted him since he was a child were so full of concern that his heart, already broken, seemed to shatter a bit more.

"I've missed you, Sev," she said simply. The broken pieces of his heart twitched, as though they had a thought of mending. "I've missed you a lot. What have you been up to?"

Severus cleared his throat painfully. "I must admit, I've missed you a great deal too, Lily. I've been around. Still brewing." His eyes dropped when he remembered how they used to brew their potions together. How they stole glances at each other through the steam. Yes, Lily had once loved him. Until he made his biggest blunder.

"Really? That's great. You know, I've heard old Slughorn's going into retirement. You should apply for the Potions Master position. I mean, if that's something you're interested in." Lily gently carried on, knowing he was berating himself for that day by the lake. They'd been so close, for so long, that she could practically read his mind. His expressions, certainley. He didn't have to beat himself up over calling her that word anymore, though. She was no longer angry.

"Yeah, maybe," he murmured, still not looking up. Until she put a gentle finger under his chin and tilted his head up. His face flushed, and he swallowed hard. "Are you," Severus paused to clear his throat, "are you working?"

Lily shook her head, lowering her hand. "No, I'm taking some time off for the baby. Been preparing the nursery and everything." An ecstatic grin spread across her face, and she didn't take notice of his discomfort.

Severus nodded stiffly. "Ah, yes. Congratulations." He backed up a step, ready to make an exit. He couldn't stand being around a Lily so happy, so happy because of Potter and his thrice-damned sperm.

Lily realized what he was trying to do. "Oh, do you have to go? I was hoping we could maybe get a drink, at the Leaky Cauldron? But, I mean, if you have other plans, of course, I'll let you go." Severus was just about to politely decline, not sure how much more heartbreak he could stand, when the young wizard working the counter ran up to them.

"Ah, here you are, Mrs. Potter! The book you ordered just arrived." He gave her a black leather tome and a cheery grin. Nodding to both of them, he turned to head to the front of the shop when Lily's voice rang out after him.

"Not Mrs. Potter, sir. Ms. Evans." The wizard turned back and nodded. Severus stared at her. What was this? Were she and Potter seperated? Maybe even... divorced? Lily turned back to him with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, well," Severus said abruptly. "I would very much like a drink." And offering her his arm, Severus led them out of the shop.

* * *

A/N: Oh, too funny. This was supposed to be a oneshot on them catching up, talking about what happened between them, and making up. Lily was supposed to stay married to James, blah blah blah. Interesting how a story takes hold of you sometimes, isn't it? So, do you think I should continue this? Review, my dears, review!  
Cheers,  
Megan


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing Old Wounds, Ch. 2**

"Cheers," Severus said dryly, as they gulped back their drinks. Him, a firewhiskey. Her, a gillywater. Lily set her glass down on the scarred wood table. They were in the back of the bar, in a shadowy booth lit by a single candle.

Lily took a deep breath. "I suppose you're wondering what happened," she said emotionlessley. He feigned confusion. She rolled her eyes. "About James, Severus." He nodded slowly, his deep black eyes never leaving hers.

"I guess you could say I'm... Curious." He stated. Curious? Please. He was ravenous for information, for every detail of why she was no longer Lily Potter. He could think it now, think it because it was a lie. And he was very comfortable with lies.

"Well," she started, pushing her long hair behind her ear. Her old nervous habit. "We divorced. A month ago. James, he... He didn't want a baby. Never has, I always knew that. But, Sev," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "I wanted one so bad. There was a hole in my life. So... I did something... Rather Slytherin." She blushed, looking quite embarrased.

Severus loved when she was Slytherin.

"I sort of ambushed him one night, and- er- pretended I, um, was too caught up in the moment to perform the Contraceptive Charm properly." She took his silence as evidence of his disgust for her. "Sev, you've got to understand! He was being so selfish! And I thought that, once I actually got pregnant, he would change his mind. But... He didn't."

Lily glanced up to see two conflicting emotions playing on his face. One, absolute, white-hot fury. The other... Amusement. He pressed his lips together to hold in either his laughter, or his angry yells. Finally, his amusement won out, and his delighted peals of laughter drew the attention of the table to the right of them. Lily pursed her lips.

"Really, Severus. I didn't realize my personal traumas were so very amusing. Maybe I should just leave," she suggested coldly. Still wheezing with laughter, he snatched her wrist and shook his head. After a minute, the last fit of giggles were gone.

_Giggles, Severus? How very Hufflepuff._

"Lily, don't be upset. Merlin, I just can't believe you're acting like jumping your husband is a crime worthy of Azkaban! You're still the perfectly innocent Gryffindor I've always know, don't worry yourself too much. But," his voice dropped, soft and dangerous. "As for that ex-husband of yours. Personally, I think he needs to be taught a lesson. Refusing his wife a baby for no reason at all besides just not wanting one? Now, I would send the dementors after any man who so selfishly did so." Lily snorted.

"How very noble of you. You know, I think we may need to trade Houses for the day," Lily said with an edge of sarcasm. Severus was relieved to see her eyes softening, however. He pretended to consider the idea, before violently shaking his head. Lily laughed.

"Lily... If you don't mind me asking, I know it's none of my business... What are you going to do with the child?" Severus questioned her, very gently. Lily's smile slowly dissapeared, though she did not look angry. Only thoughtful.

Not at all upset about his rather personal question, she dove right in. "I've already bought a nice flat. Once he's born, I'll raise him there. If James wants nothing to do with his baby, so be it. He will not see him." She'd been so calm only seconds before, but now Severus could see the flames of anger burning in her lush eyes. And, almost hidden behind it, agony. Betrayal. His throat tightened, and he slowly reached his hand out to rest beside hers. When she didn't move, he gently grasped her fingers.

She squeezed his, her pain finally showing in the tears welling in her eyes. Without thinking, he slid out of his seat across from her into the space beside her. He placed his arm tentatively around her shoulders and she let out a little sob.

"It's ok, Lil, don't cry, shh, don't cry." He crooned, pulling her warm body into his a bit more. She sniffed. Desperate to draw her out of misery, he said, "You were right about him, you know, when you said he was an arrogant toerag. Absolutely right." Lily gave a snort of laughter, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Neither of them said anything, just savored the moment. Sev and Lil, two people whos hearts had unknowingly been crying out for each other for years. Well, Severus knew.

It had always been Lily.  
_

A/N: Hello darlings! Thanks for coming back for more! Sorry this chapter was so short. They'll be getting lovely and longer soon, promise! Please, please review! I saw that a bunch of you subscribed, but only one person reviewed. THANK YOU TO THAT PERSON. I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH, IN AN INTENSELY SEXUAL WAY.

Cheers,  
Megan


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I have some answers for you, don't worry!**

**Alethea27: You didn't ask a question, by my God did your review make me laugh.**

**Prince-Slytherin: Thank you very much! And yes, the Dark Lord is still out there. No worries, I was getting to that. Severus reconnecting with Lily was a crucial part of what he chooses to do with that part of his life now. Does he keep killing and torturing and serving the Dark Lord?**

**Luckyinluv: I like James too. But, darling, you may have noticed that this is a_ Lily/Severus story._**

**Alright! On with the show!**  
_

Healing Old Wounds, Ch.3

Lily hurriedly Scourgified one last plate in the sink, and just as she was putting in in the cupboard, there was a small _pop_ in the living room. A grin flitted across her face.

"Lily?" a voice called, sounding hesitant.

"I'm in the kitchen, Sev!" She shouted back. Lily leaned against the sink and waited. When at last Severus Snape entered the room, she walked forward as calmly as she could and threw her arms around him.

"Hmm, I think I rather like being greeted like this, Lil," he murmured teasingly, squeezing her back. She laughed, and they pulled apart. He noticed her cheeks were flushed and there was a bright glint in her eye.

"Guess what happened this morning, Sev, guess!" Lily squealed excitedly. When he shrugged, a smile spreading across his face at her giddiness, she took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, which was much rounder than the day they'd ran into each other at the bookstore.

Severus was amazed when he felt a small kick at his touch.

"Oh, Lily... That's incredible." He breathed. There was not an ounce of bitterness in is tone.

Severus Snape was a changed man. Gone was the greasy hair, the ill-fitting clothes. In their place was a mop of silky black that Lily so loved to run her fingers through, and simple but elegant robes they had shopped for together. His eyes were no longer dead, for he had his soul back.

He had his Lily back.

"I know! Oh, you can't believe how excited I was, Sev, I was just reading on the couch, and he kicked, he kicked!" She was brightening the entire kitchen with her joy.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "He?"

Lily blushed. "Well, yes, I think so. I always picture a son, and this baby is a rather strong kicker, so... He." She looked up at him a little defiantely, as though daring him to laugh.

Severus did not. "That makes sense to me. Do you have a name yet?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I was thinking, if it was a boy... I really like the name Harry," she said softly, a gentle smile appearing on her glowing face.

Severus nodded, as if to say '_Of course_.'

"And if it's a girl, Lily?"

She hummed softly. "Well, I would love a daughter too... I had thought, you know, something nice and pretty, but that you can shorten... Victoria."

"Beautiful."

"Thanks, Sev."

They stood there, just staring at each other, smiling. The longer they looked, the greater the smiles grew, until they were laughing.

And as Lily laughed, something clicked in her heart. This was Severus here with her. Her Severus.

_Her_ Severus.

She was as comfortable with him as she had been in school, in fact, more comfortable than then. He was here for her, when James wasn't. He was her rock.

Lily wondered if he still loved her.

She knew that, deep down, she'd always had lingering feelings for him, even with James in the picture. But now that he was not, the feelings for Severus were brought into better light.

Did she... Did Lily still love him too?

'_Yes_,' she thought, as they got ready to Apparate to lunch. '_Yes, I rather think I do._'  
_

***Little girl squeal* AH! I like where this is going! Please review, and hey, tell me where you'd like the story to go next, or something you'd like to see in the next chapter! I don't just write for myself, you know ;) And I think we'll be seeing a bit of the Dark Lord soon...**  
**Cheers,**  
**Megan**

_**AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, my lovelies! Sad news, I'm going on vacation for two weeks, so this will be my last update until I get back! And I'd better have a crapload of reviews by then ;) Enjoy!_

Healing Old Wounds, Ch.4

**_"Dear Lily,_**  
**_I was wondering if you had plans for your birthday? If not, I would be most grateful if you would let me take you to dinner. I've discovered a charming Muggle Italian restruant, that I think you'd like very much. Send your reply back with Poe, and I would recommend you do it quickly- He's developed the annoying habit of pecking anyone who isn't swift enough for him._**  
**_Sincere and Hopeful,_**  
**_Severus"_**

**_"Dear Severus,_**  
**_I would love to celebrate with you! Absolutely. Thank you!_**  
**_A Hug and Love,_**  
**_Lily_**

**_P.S. This damn bird tore up my hand!"_**  
_

Lily stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, and examined her reflection. Clear porcelain skin, check. Long, dark red hair in soft curls. Check. Elegant green dress that matched her sparkling eyes, check. Baby bump-turned-bulge curving her dress, _check_. She leaned forward, and charmed her eyelashes a little longer, a little darker, and slid a soft, pinkish nude lipstick over her smile.

She was ready.  
_

Severus combed his hair neatly back. And then messed it up. And combed it back again.

He growled at his reflection.

Besides his hair, which hung down attractively around his ears but looked rather windswept, he was satisfied with his appearance. Dressed in an all black Muggle suit, save for the emerald tie, he was the picture of regalitly. Now, if only his damned hair would do what he wanted. Ah, well. It was a lost cause. And Lily was waiting.

He was ready.  
_

The pair entered _Lo Sole Mio_ laughing, perfectly at ease in the Muggle world. It was, after all, where they first connected. They were given a table for two in a secluded section in the back, lit by soft candlelight. Severus pulled out Lily's chair, and she joked that, as chivalrous as he was, maybe he should've been sorted into her House. Severus grimaced.

They were halfway through their kalamari appetizer when Severus looked up and realized Lily was staring at him. Now, that in itself was not unusual, but the soft, tender look in her eyes was.

It was the way that Severus looked at her.  
_

Lily was glowing. She was sitting in a fantastic restruant, wrapped up in her own little world with Severus. Her Severus, the man that she loved.

If only he knew.

She'd realized her feelings for him not long ago, but they weren't new by far. Lily suspected that she'd loved him since they were children. She'd certainly loved him 6th year. Until that day he called her 'mudblood'. That's when she turned to James, initially to piss Sev off. But, it turned out he wasn't such a prat after all, and she stayed with him. He'd pulled her farther away from her real love, and married her.

And then left her, all because she wanted a child.

And it was so ironic, too. He'd yelled at Sev that day at the lake for calling her a mudblood, but in the note he'd left on the kitchen table, he mentioned that he didn't want to 'taint his bloodline'. Bloody bastard. But it had its uses, for Lily was now sitting in a warm restruant, basking in Severus Snape's wit, charm, and friendship.

_And love?_  
_

"Alright Lil, that's it. Is there food on my face, or a blemish or something?" Severus demanded. He'd sat through their main course of veal marsala, wondering what her look was about. It made him very happy, but he didn't want find out it was just because he'd smudged the sauce on his forehead.

Lily blushed, and looked up at him through her lashes shyly. "Sorry Sev. I was just, ah, thinking is all," she said demurely. But he knew better. He took her chin in his long fingers and tilted it up to him. "Lily, I know that's not just it. Share? Please?" He was hard to resist when he begged, and he knew it.

She blinked, eyes locked on his. She seemed to be warring with herself, he noticed. Severus had to admit, he was amused.

Until Lily's eyes settled, and she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

Severus felt as though he'd been hit hard on the head. Her lips were satin, smooth and soft and warm against his. Lily smelled incredible, like spring air and fresh rain and, gods help him, she smelled like lilies. Lily smelled like lilies.

This thought made the corners of his mouth curve up, and he pressed his lips more firmly to hers.

The pair broke away from the chaste kiss, and she whispered, "That's what I was thinking about, Severus. I was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you." She gave him a tremulous smile, and he answered it with one of almost unholy joy.

That was when his Dark Mark flared to life.  
_

_Aha! THEY KISSED, THEY KISSED! And, uh-oh... You didn't think I forgot about the biggest, baddest cat in town, didya? Poor, poor Sev. I guess you guys will have to wait a bit to find out what happens next... but I know ;)_

_Sorry that was so short! This story just won't let me type anything much longer, it doesn't work!_

_I'm gonna miss writing for the next two weeks! Gah! Review, review, review! They make me happy, and make me write, hint hint!_  
_Seriously, REVIEW._  
_Cheers,_  
_Megan_

_(P.S. Lo Sole Mio is a real restruant near my house, and is amazing. Oh, and guess what it means? "My Only One"._  
_How 'bout that?_  
_Review, dahhlings!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ahhh, it's good to be back! I have missed this story, missed writing, everything! Now. I need to sincerely thank the people that have read, reviewed, subscribed, and favorited this story. I know it's not the most popular, longest, deepest, etc.-est one out there, but you guys apparently thought it was worth reading. So, THANK YOU! I hope that you bear with me for the duration of this story, and (hopefully I'm not asking too much!) check out some other stories of mine! Over vacation, I had the idea to do a series of sorts. First, Evanescence-inspired fics. Every single time I listen to their songs, a fic pops into my head! Also, I'm going to start a Not-Quite-A-Fairytail series. I already have two figured out, so those'll be up soon._

_Also, if you have any requests for me, I'd be thrilled to do them!_

_BUT, you didn't come here for those, or at least not yet ,**insert cocky wink** so, without further ado, Chapter Five!_

_AND OH! Severus isn't a broken-hearted, hardened spy yet- so he's not going to be what you expect if he has a little encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Just throwing that out there. Totally randomly. Has no relevance to this chapter at all. **cough cough**_

* * *

Lily watched as the smile melted off of Severus's face, to be replaced by a grimace. His slight, pleased flush gave way to stark pallor, and he gave a little groan.

"S-Severus? What's wrong?" She questioned tentatively. He flinched, not meeting her eyes. Lily's heart sped up. "_Severus_?"

He stood abruptly. "Lily, gods, I'm so sorry. I have to go. I can't explain now, but I will in a bit. I'm sorry," he repeated, pushing his chair back in and throwing his suit jacket on. Lily stood in front of him, spreading her arms slightly.

"Sev... I-I'm so sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have, I mean, I wanted to so badly, but I didn't know you- you didn't..." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm _sorry_," she whispered, horrified. Severus grasped her shoulders, alarmed, and pulled her gently to him.

"Gods, Lil, that's not why I have to leave. And I don't regret that kiss one bit, do you understand me?" She looked up at him and nodded, lips pressed together in an attempt to halt her tears. "In fact," he mumured, leaning down.

Severus left the words hanging in the air, and, in the middle of the restruant, kissed her full on the mouth. Severus gently pried her close-pressed lips apart. Lily relaxed and, boldly, swept the tip of her tounge into his mouth. Severus groaned, then withdrew. He looked deep into her emerald eyes, lush as an Irish meadow alight with dew.

"I have to leave now. I'm sorry, Lily. Happy birthday," he whispered quickly. She inclined her head mutely, a little dazed from their searing kiss. She swallowed hard as he stepped around her, feeling like the temperature had dropped abruptly.

"I love you."

Severus's fervent, shy, and proud whisper cut through the fogginess in her head, and Lily whirled around, only to find him pushing past their young, slightly awkward server.

"Will you be needing the bill now, miss?" He asked brightly. Lily collapsed back into her chair with a huff.

"No," she looked at his nametag. "No, David, what I need is a glass of ice water, please. _And tall, dark, and handsome_," she grumbled as the young Muggle walked away.  
_

Severus Snape kneeled in front of the man (could he really be called as much?) with many names. Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who. And, as Peeves preferred, _Voldie_.

"Ah, Severus. I grow weary of this holiday cheer. Christmas approaches, does it not?" The Dark Lord questioned his prostrating follower casually.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I think, Severus, I need to make my own mark on the holiday. What say you?" His silky inquiry left no doubt- _agree_.

"Yes indeed, my Lord."

"Good. I want you to gather a small team. Macnair, Dolohov, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, the Lestranges, and the Malfoys."

"The... The Malfoy_s_, my Lord? Beg my pardon, but I was under the impression that only Lucius has... Dedicated himself to you, in the fullest sense."

"What a way with words you have, Severus. You are incorrect. Beautiful Narcissa has joined as well. You see, she is expecting a child, and I paid her and Lucius a visit. I suggested that the safest thing for the... child... Would be for Narcissa to join our ranks. Because, of course, of the protection I can offer her. Of course."

"Thank you, my Lord. Forgive my ignorance, my Lord."

"Forgiven, Severus. As I was saying- Gather the team. In a forthnight, on Christmas Eve, you will execute an attack on Diagon Alley. A massacre. I want it to be brutal. I want it to be messy. Set my Mark over it when it's been destroyed. Understood?"

"...Yes, my Lord. I understand."

_And I do, don't I?_  
_

Albus Dumbledore peered at Severus through his steepled fingers. He stood, and paced his magnificent Headmaster's office, stopping behind Severus's chair.

"Why did you tell me this, Mr. Snape? Why did you offer yourelf in service to the Order? How can I know to trust you?" He questioned, an edge to his softly voiced question.

"Because taking that damned Mark was the worst mistake of my life. Because I don't want those people- any more people- to die. Because I want the Dark Lor- the Dark- _Voldemort_ to be destroyed. Because I love Lily Evans and I don't want her baby to be raised in a world where chaos, and violence, and pain reign. Because I've found my soul and, with it, my conscience." Severus expelled this from himself rapidly, anxiously.

"And, what, exactly, did you think I could do?" His query was innocence masking a mind hard at work, spinning and clicking and connecting dots.

"You know. You started the Order of the Phoenix. You're the most powerful wizard of all time. And you wouldn't be alone."

"No?"

"No. I shall be the one to take him down."

Dumbledore considered his offer.

"Very well... Severus. I rather believe you will be. Let's get to work, yes?"  
_

_... There you are. Review. Tell me what you think's gonna happen next. Ask questions. I'll answer them._

_I realize the timeline's different from the book's- Harry will be born midwinter. (Heheh, Trelawney.) It's cool, brah. It's my story._

_Sorry that took so long, y'all, but Montana was so worth the wait of writing this out! At least, for me it was._

_REVIEW, MY LOVELIES!_

_Cheers,_  
_Megan_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, story favorites, and ESPECIALLY the author alerts and favorites! Those are the best!_

_Dearest Morgana7: Thanks for the questions, dahling! Ahem; Maybe. Maybe._  
_Who knows? I don't! ;) And you'll have to read on..._

_I have to thank 'unnamed visitor'. You have continued to read, support, and leave feedback that's very helpful to a new author, and I really appreciate it! I want them to have a happy ending too, darling, and when I write it, I dedicate it to you. Just don't know if we're ready for that yet..._

_If you haven't figured it out yet, I have no freaking clue where this story is going. I don't know how it's going to end, and _LITERALLY_ as I write this author's note, I'm wondering what's going to end up on my screen in a few minutes. Seriously. Noooo idea._

_Is a disclaimer really necessary? If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be off on my private jet flying to Rome to pick up the pizza for my supermegahawtrich Alan-Rickman-Lookalike boyfriend's celebratory "Oh, look, I-just-starred-in-a-fantastic-movie-where-I-show-off-my-perfect-body-and-be-all-Alan Rickman-like, even-though-no-one-can-live-up-to-his-godliness" party._

_...It's 3 in the morning. BAH. This story is sponsered by sugar, chocolate chip cookies, and Coca~Cola. _

* * *

Healing Old Wounds, CH. 6

Severus Snape was a little terrified, but hadn't endured two years with the Dark Lord for nothing.

The room was in an uproar, astounded that Albus Dumbledore would bring a Deatheater into their midst. He was currently in Andromeda and Ted Tonk's dining room, which was being used for a secret Order of the Phoenix meeting. Order members were shouting across the long table at him, Dumbledore, and each other. Mad-Eye Moody especially was enraged, his heavily scarred face purple with fury as he fired questions at Dumbledore. Andromeda, who he actually knew from his days at Hogwarts, though she'd been a few years ahead, sat worriedly in her chair, biting her nails. Sirius Black glared daggers at him, no vile words escaping his lips, but with his hand clenched around his wand.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, that power that he rarely demonstrated radiating from him in waves. The Order members immediately quieted down, looking a bit abashed. All sat except for Moody, who was staring at Severus with open contempt in his eyes.

"Alastor," Dumbledore said, a warning clear in his voice. Grudgingly, Moody flopped into his seat. Dumbledore put his hand on Severus's shoulder and drew him forward, until he was standing slightly in front of the older wizard.

"Severus Snape is no longer a Deatheater. It is true that he still bears the Mark, yes, but he's turned spy for the Order." Dumbledore's statement was met with shocked silence. "He has valuable information on an attack on Diagon Alley, scheduled for Christmas Eve."

Murmurs and whispers surrounded the table, faces creasing with worry and mistrust.

Andromeda stood. "How do we know we can trust him?" She asked quietly. Severus appreciated that there was no malice in her voice, only worry. He recalled that she had a young daughter, and had heard how overprotective she was.

Dumbledore looked at Severus. "Would you like to explain, or keep it between us, for now?" He murmured. Severus shook his head sharply.

"I think it's only right that she knew first." Severus reasoned. He wondered where Lily was, slightly worried. Dumbledore had informed him that she was a very active Order member, and that it was a bit odd she wasn't in attendence.

Dumbledore once again addressed the table. "I have an ironclad reason to trust Severus, but I'm afraid I cannot disclose what it is at the present time. I have tested him with Veritiser-" The door from the kitchen burst open, and none other than Lily Evans flew in. Severus thought he would faint.

"Excuse me, everyone, so sorry I'm late, personal reasons. What was the emergency?" Her question was brightly voiced, and she moved her gaze slowly, inexorably to the head of the table, where Severus stood, flanked by Dumbledore. Lily's mouth dropped open. She stood, flabbergasted, before shaking her head to clear it and moving steadily toward him, flames in her eyes. Sirius followed her progress warily, ready to defend her from the greasy git who'd called her 'Mudblood'. He stood, blocking her from Severus, and without even looking at him Lily shoved Sirius out of her way.

She'd finally reached him. Quite calmly, she said, "Hullo, Sev. Think we need to talk. Mind if I borrow him for a moment?" She asked Dumbledore, and without waiting for a response she grabbed Severus's hand and dragged him from the room.

He was in trouble.  
_

"Severus. Tobias. Snape. Tell me what the hell is going on, right this second." Lily's voice was low and deadly, accented by the rain pounding against the window of the study, and Severus immediately dove in.

"Lily, I'm going to tell you everything, and I'll ask you not to speak until I am through. Do you agree?" She nodded. "Great. Remember at Hogwarts, when we... Grew apart? One reason you decided that we could no longer be friends was that I was dabbling in the Dark Arts. I was weak. I wanted power, and it was the only way I saw I could get some. Lily, please understand, what I did was the action of a boy, not a man." His dark eyes pleaded with her vibrant ones, and she nodded again, slightly confused. He took a deep breath. "I joined the Dark Lord. "

Lily went stark white, and shuddered, eyes growing bigger and bigger in horror. Severus frantically grabbed her shoulders, trying to get through to her. "Lily, please! I joined him because I didn't know what else to do! I had no life, no friends anymore, and aimless ambition. I didn't think, and it was the biggest mistake of my entire life, Lily, _please_ try and understand!" She shook free of him, and crossed the room.

"We're friends, Severus! Best friends! More, I thought! And you couldn't tell me this, not even to warn me about what the hell I was getting into?" Lily screeched, pacing, beyond furious. Severus raked his hand through his hair, looking lost and anguished.

"I didn't know how to without losing you, Lil!"

"Don't you dare 'Lil' me right now, Severus! And that is no excuse!"

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't bear to lose the ONLY WOMAN I'VE EVER LOVED!"

Lily stopped pacing, retort forgotten. Severus cursed, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Lily... Never mind. Forget I said that, alright? We'll just go back to the meeting and someone else can- can fill you in," he mumbled, walking dejectedly towards the door. Had he not been listening with all of his might for a sound of protest, he would've missed it.

"Sev..." She murmured. He stopped in front of the door, but didn't turn. Severus breathed deeply through his rather intimidating nose, waiting to see what would happen next. Lily put her small hand on his shoulder, and he spun around to face her. Lily could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes, and upset as she may be with him, he _was_ her best friend, who she happened to be in love with. She couldn't let him suffer.

Lily stood on her toes, not losing eye contact, and rested her forehead against his. Severus closed his eyes, breathing harshly. Her lips brushed against his, a question, before they crashed together wildly. Severus threaded his hands into her soft hair, and Lily splayed her palm across the back of his head.

_This is bliss_, he thought.

Lily couldn't think at all.

Just then, the door opened, and Dumbledore stepped through. "Everyone is quite worried about Lily-" He broke off, seeing the activitiy they were engaged in, and backed out of the door with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

The pair didn't even notice.

When they finally broke apart, Lily rested her head on Severus's chest, and he held her to him tightly, not willing to let the moment go. Lily looked up.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence," she said seriously. "Severus Tobias Snape..."

He held his breath, frightened beyond words that he was going to lose her again. Severus couldn't handle his heart breaking twice. Surely, it would kill him.

"...I love you too."  
_

_Well, I started writing at 3 am, fell asleep, and am now posting this at 1 pm! Lol. My brain._  
_Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)_  
_Oh, and I think I mentioned last chapter that I would be starting that Not-Quite-A-Fairytail series, and I have one of them up in case you were interested! '_Sleepless Beauty_'. Check it out! Or not!_  
_Cheers,_  
_Megan_


	7. Chapter 7

_Welcome back! Thanks to everybody who subscribed and favorited, and THANK YOU for all the reviews!_

**_SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. _**_I contracted some awful virus and was in bed for the past few days with a fever and other yucky things. I'm super sorry, guys._

_**Sombry**- I guess I will reply! ;) Dumbledore is a bit OOC, I guess, but to me it's just showing his softer/mischevious side.. or something? Lol whatevs thanks for your review!_

_Guys, I realized something- I don't even really ship Severus/Lily! I mean, I love them, but I'd never read a story about them before or anything... This is bizarre. In a fantastic way!_

**disclaimer- don't own. damn**_._

_ONWARDS, COMRADES!_

* * *

Healing Old Wounds, Ch.7

"...I love you, too."

Severus was dead.

That must be it. He had to be in heaven to reach the cloud of biss he was floating on at the moment. Couldn't be any other explanation.

But his eyes focused again and locked on Lily's, and he realized he was very, very much alive. Surely the dead were unable to see this vibrace, this life, emanating from her lush green orbs. Severus couldn't control his grin of joy, an unholy joy, and Lily matched it with her own. And all of a sudden the pair was pressed even closer together, lips fused, tounges clashing, warring, and-

The door to the study burst open, and Sirius Black burst through, wand raised.

Severus tore away from Lily, pulling her body behind his, protecting her. "We're busy, damnit," he growled. Unbelievably, her heard a small giggle behind him. Lily would think this was amusing. She peeked out from behind Severus's elbow and gave Sirius a winning smile.

"I'm alright, Padfoot, just lower your wand," she said soothingly. He didn't, just looked at Lily with a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"Lily- I- I can't even- He's a Death Eater! How could you do this? To me, to the Order? To _James_?" Sirius exclaimed, sinking into the nearest armchair and covering his face with his hands. Lily stepped around Severus, shaking off his arm huffily when he tried to hold her back. Anger etched into her face, she walked right up to him, standing over the distraught man.

Very coldly, she asked, "How could I do this to _James_, Sirius? How could I do this to _James_?_!_" Sirius lowered his hands and looked up, opening his mouth to spout more questions, more accusations, more shit, and Lily slapped him right across the face with all of her might.

Severus actually jumped a little in delight. Truly, he did.

The betrayal on Sirius's face turned to incredulity, and Lily started screaming. "Do you even know what that bastard did to me, Sirius? The truth? I suspect he's told you some convoluted story about how I decieved him, tricked him, and he stuck by me, yadda yadda, blah blah, until he couldn't take it anymore. Sound familiar, Sirius? _Does it_?"

When he didn't answer, just stared up at her with a comical mixture of disgust and grudging awe, she let out a suprisingly bull-like roar and slapped him again, before storming out of the study. Sirius raised a palm to his red cheek, dazed, before he remembered Severus was in the room.

"Listen, Black," Severus hissed, glaring across the coffee table to where Sirius was, collapsed in the chair. "The last thing I want to do is hurt Lily. I would never, ever, do such a thing. So you can save the shit I know you're just dying to spew, because it's a waste of my time." He took a menacing step towards Sirius, hand clenched on his wand. "And if you _ever_ reprimand her about Potter again, when you don't know the first _goddamn thing_ about their divorce, you will have me to answer to."

With that, he swept out of the study, leaving behind a very humiliated, angry, and confused Sirius Black in his wake.  
_

Lily rushed through the dining room, face red with fury and eyes brimming with tears. The Order gave a collective gasp when she walked in, atonished expressions giving way to murderous ones. This didn't escape her notice, and she raised a calming hand. Andromeda, who she'd become quite close to, stood and began to walk towards her, but Lily halted her with a look.

"It wasn't Severus," she choked out. "Sirius. I'm alright, though, don't worry." With that, she slipped out of the room, aimlessley wandering until she wound up on a balcony overlooking the enormous backyard. Ted and Andromeda had a very nice house, but it wasn't a huge mansion like 'Dromeda grew up with.

Their backyard made up for that, and more. Lily gazed over the velvety landscape, at the flower beds everywhere, and the pristine pond directly in the middle of the yard. Their property line vanished at a wooded area some way back. Wiping away the tears that had slipped, she smiled at the sight. Everything was glowing, as though the night was on fire, due to the fairy lights in the trees, wound around the railing of the balcony. It was beautiful, purely beatiful, and captured the essence of innocence.

Lily thought she could stay there forever. Letting out a huffy breath, she let herself relax. A little nudge in her womb made her smile, and she gently rubbed her hand across it. At least she could share the beautiful sight and innocence with her baby.  
_

Severus ignored the stares and glares he recieved as he made his way back through the dining room. Dumbledore shot him a concerned glance, but he didn't acknowledge it. He was out in the hall in moments, checking every room for Lily. Making his way up the stairs, he caught sight of a door at the very end of the hallway that was slightly ajar. Severus hurried towards it, silently pushing it open.

He spotted Lily immediately.

She was silhouetted against the starry sky, set aglow by the millions of fairy lights. Her red hair was more fiery than usual, her skin dewy, and her eyes... Severus went weak. Her eyes were soft green fire, framed by damp lashes. Lily's full lips quirked into a sad smile when she realized he was standing there, and Severus hurried to her side. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed a kiss into her soft hair. Lily sighed, leaning against him, and buried her head in his chest.

Severus didn't know how long they stood there, locked in this gentle embrace. He wasn't sure why, but there was horrible tension in the pit of his stomach. Something was coming, something bad... But for now, he would ignore it, and focus on the woman in his arms.

Lily leaned her head back, staring into his dark eyes. "What are we doing, Severus?" She whispered, not trusting her voice. Severus blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Us. What are we doing with us? It already seems like we've been together for years, and it's not even been a full day."

Severus internally mused on that. In the course of a few hours, he'd kissed Lily, told her he loved her, been ordered to lead the charge in a mass killing, turned spy, joined the Order, fought with Lily, and now made up with her.

Gods, he was exausted.

"I don't know, Lil. I know what _I_ want to do with us..." He trailed off, scenes of ivory fabric, a cheerful cottage, and many dark-haired children with green eyes filling his head.

"What do you want, Severus?"

"Everything."

Lily's face didn't change at first, and he held his breath. Did Severus just scare her off?

Nope.

She leaned up and kissed him. It was so soft, just a whisper across his lips, and he was gone.

"I think I'd like that, too."

* * *

_Sorry it was sooooo short! I'll try to update sooner, promise! Review and I'll send you a magical rainbow pie!_

_Cheers,_  
_Megan_


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys. So, here's a little note to everyone! Updates are going to happen a lot slowwwwwer. School's starting, and that is my priority. Also, I'm currently experiencing a bit of writer's block, but I am by **NO MEANS** giving up.

So be patient, and it'll pay off in the end! I hope!

Cheers,  
Megan


	9. Chapter 8

_First off:_

_Unnamed Visitor: Take a deep breath, darlin'. I am NOT giving up on this story! The updates are just going to be slower, due to the boatload of homework dumped on me lately. Inhale, exhale. S'all good. And when the part that's going to enrage you comes up, remember- karma._

_Emily: I won't! :D_

_Hey everyone else! So, it's been a little while longer than usual. Sorry about that! There's a new rule in my house that I only get to use my computer on weekends- dafuq?! Anyways, I stole it back tonight to update. Woo!_

Warning: Some language in this is MUCH harsher than I normally use in this story. F-bombs and such. Sorry if it offends you, but it was necessary.

_This chapter's timeline is a little glitchy. Severus's scenes happen at night, Lily's during the day, and then both at night._

_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Magical rainbow pies to you all!_

_Here we go..._

* * *

One week until Christmas.

One week to plan an attack.

One week to plan to stop the attack.

One week.

One...

Severus bent over the blueprints and sheets of parchment spread across the Tonk's dining room table. The room was lit by the harsh blue light of his wand, his shadow huge and distorted behind him. The bags under his eyes had grown to an alarming size.

Severus put his head in his hands and groaned.  
_

Lily hefted herself off of her couch, putting her hand down on the armrest to steady herself. Merlin, was she big. The Healer that she'd seen the other day had said she had about three more weeks to go, and had advised her to stay still and calm until that time.

She snorted. Right.

Walking to her front door, she pulled her jacket off of its hook and wound a scarf around her neck. Pulling on her mittens and grabbing her wand from her pocket, she closed her eyes to center herself.

Lily did not want to go through with this particular meeting. Did not want to sit in the coffee shop across from the black haired man who'd made such an impact on her life. Not today, not ever.

But she had to be strong, had to go through with it. She was a Gryffindor, after all.

Clenching her wand in her hand, she turned on the spot and disappeared on the spot.  
_

"Has the team been gathered, Severus?" The voice hissed above him.

"Yes, my Lord." He kept his eyes trained on the grimy stone floor he was kneeling on.

"Good... Good."

Severus closed his eyes, brow furrowing just slightly.  
_

Lily arrived at the coffee shop twenty minutes early. She needed to have the upper hand over this awful man. Ordering a plain black coffee, she scanned the shop, making sure that he hadn't arrived yet.

"Ma'm? Your coffee?" The man behind the counter held out a mug to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and going to find a place to sit. The mug warmed her chilled hands.

Lily pulled out a battered copy of Pride and Prejudice, an old favorite, and lost herself in the story as she waited. A while later, an arrogant voice pulled her attention away from the world of Elizabeth Bennet.

"Lily. I see you found the shop alright." Hazel eyes beamed down into hers, and she could feel a muscle going in her jaw. Stowing the book back into her bag, she nodded sharply.

James Potter pulled out the chair across from her, sitting down with a businesslike expression on his face.

"How've you been?" He asked.

Something in Lily snapped.

"How've I _been_? How have I BEEN? James freaking Potter, I did not come here for you to act like nothing FUCKING happened! I only came here to find out what it is you want. Don't waste my time with your goddamn _pleasantries_. If you try to sit that and act like a nice freaking guy after walking out on me and our baby, you've got another thing coming! Get to your fucking point. And then, I don't want to see you_ ever_ again."

Her eyes burned, and James paled before an ugly flush rose in his cheeks.

"Jeez, fine. I was trying to be polite, but if you're just going to bitch out on me-"

"Shut UP! You have absolutely no right to talk to me like that!"

"OK, alright! I was going to say this more delicately, but now I don't even give a fuck! I wanted to talk to you and tell you not to expect any money from me for this baby. I know you were probably looking forward to it, me being rich and everything, but you and the baby aren't getting a Knut. I don't approve of your getting pregnant in the first place, and I need to show you I mean that. Are we clear?"

Lily stood abruptly, knocking her chair over. Suddenly James' ceramic mug exploded, drenching him in burning liquid, and heads turned all over the shop to focus on them.

She put a hand on her belly, shocked. That magical outburst hadn't been hers...

No matter.

"I don't want your money, James, nor do I need it. I have my own. Now, _fuck off_." And with that, she grabbed her back and swept smoothly out of the coffee shop, leaving a stunned, burned, and stained James Potter in her wake.  
_

"This is wonderful, Severus."

"Thank you, Albus."

The headmaster gave him a parting nod and swept back to Hogwarts through the Floo, his visit thankfully brief. Severus respected the old man immensley, but his mischief and that damned twinkle were not welcome when he was so exausted.

The plan was resolving. It was simple. Violent, but necessarily so. The Order would attack the Death Eaters once they had arrived outside of Diagon Alley. Kill several, but not all. They couldn't leave Severus the only one alive- too suspicious. Whoever was amongst the dead would be said to have leaked information of the attack, and Severus would be in the clear.

Simple.

And so very, very dangerous.

Severus knew there was the likely possibility that he and the other Order members would not make it out alive, and as he swept up the parchment on the dining room table and headed out onto the balcony to relax- it had been bewitched to be warm even with the frigid winter air-, he tried his hardest to convince himself that, to protect Lily and the child, it would be worth it.

He paused in the hallway. Again, the door leading to the balcony was slightly ajar. Severus crept up to it and peered through the crack. His throat tightened slightly.

Lily.

He hadn't seen much of her the past week, having been working so hard to avert the attack on Diagon Alley. They'd exchanged painfully short greetings and a few stolen kisses in the kitchen while the Order chattered happily in the next room, and that was the extent of their contact. Now there she was, just past the door, and they seemed to have all the time in the world.

Severus snuck through the door, a grin unfurling across his face. Waiting until he was directly behind her, he leaned in close to her ear.

"Boo."

Lily's whipped around, a scream building in her throat, and Severus silenced it with his lips. When they broke apart, Lily was breathing hard, laughter and anger mingled in her eyes.

"Severus Snape! You snake!" She swatted his arm, and he laughed.

"I couldn't resist," Severus teased.

Lily huffed, the corners of her lips tugging up, and turned back around to stare out over the backyard again. Severus leaned against the railing to her right, facing her.

"What were you doing out here, all alone?" He asked. Lily sighed.

"Blowing off some steam. I had an- er- interesting day." Her voice filled with anger, mingled with embarrasment and- pride?

Severus leaned forward slightly. "Oh? What happened?"

Lily looked him dead in the eye, feelings plain for him to see. "James. He wanted to talk to me. It didn't go very well."

He recoiled slightly, feeling as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

"_Potter_? POTTER_?_! What did he want with you?" The words rushed out of him, nearly tripping over each other in their haste for knowledge.

Lily rolled her eyes at the memory. "He just wanted to make sure I knew not to expect any of his damned fortune for the baby. When I left the shop, he was covered in hot coffee and had scratches from his mug exploding." She smirked.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, pleased through his anger. "Oh?"

"Yeah. The baby didn't like him much. At least I know he- or she- isn't a Squib." Lily laughed. Severus's eyes widened.

"Amazing," he breathed.

"It is, isn't it?"

He hummed an anwer, and stepped forward to draw her into his arms.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Lily giggled back.

They stayed like that for ages, holding each other on the charmed balcony, untouched by the winter air.

* * *

_Hope you all liked! Oh, and just so you know- If there are any Dramione lovers reading this story, I'm planning on starting a full-length Dramione fic soon. Yipee! I have a ton of Dramione oneshots if you're interested._

_Anyways! Thank you all for reading, and please review! I hope this was worth the wait._

_Cheers!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey all, thank's for stopping by! Alright, serious talk really quick here. I meant to write this chapter about two weeks ago, but I had something very bad happen to me. If you want to know the details, go to this link: fictionpress s/ 3058815 /1/ Katrina (without the spaces)_

_That would be the short story I wrote to get it all out. If you're not going to go to that link, I don't blame you, so I'll just stick with a very bad thing._

_Oh, and someone asked about Harry regarding the prophecy? You'll see soon, dear reader..._

_Here we go._

* * *

Lily gave an agonized gasp, hunching over in bed. A sharp pain in her stomach had woken her from hazy dreams, but before she was truly lucid, it had faded. She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes and yawned. Lily reached for her wristwatch on the nightstand next to her.

_5:27 a.m_. December 24th.

Lily went cold, then clammy. She clapped a hand over her mouth as a sudden wave of nausea overtook her. This was it, this was it, it was time... Today, Severus would enter the battle and truly begin his life as a double-agent.

Lily staggered off of the bed and waddle-ran to the bathroom, a green tinge to her porcelain skin.  
_

Severus downed another cup of coffee, gazing out the window at the lightening morning sky. He'd had to take a Dreamless Sleep potion to get through the night, as anxious as he was for today's events, and it had made him unbearably groggy. Severus knew he'd have to be fully alert today, his mind ready to take whatever was thrown at him.

He gave a black smile. _Let the games begin_.  
_

The Tonk's dining room was absolute chaos. Only seven in the morning, and the entire Order was there, studying plans, practicing defensive manuevers, eating Andromeda's secret french toast recipe that was bloody delicious. Remus threw a hex at Sirius, who dropped to the floor to dodge, sending a curse back that tripped the werewolf right onto his face. Remus's hex hit the china cabinet behind Sirius, which promptly exploded. The friends cringed as the Order laughed, Andromeda stomping over with a glare frightful enough to make Grindevald flee.

Lily sat silently next to Severus at the head of the table, ignoring the ruckus. The pair was pretending to read an ancient tome on curious offensive curses, and played their part well. But if an Order member had peeked under the shining mahogany wood, they would've seen the lovers' hands entwined desperately, knuckles white. Saying what their mouths couldn't voice.

Lily's hand clenched his particularly hard when another small wave of pain rolled through her.

Severus threw her a worried look, thumb rubbing soothingly over the back of her hand. She answered with a bright smile that didn't conceal her anxiety.

His lips tightened.

_9 o'clock_

Severus led Lily out of the packed meeting room, both of them needing a breath of fresh air. Of course, they ended up on their balcony. As soon as they reached the railing, Severus took Lily's hands and turned her gently to face him.

"That's it. What's wrong, Lily?" His voice was soft, but contained a dangerous urgency.

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Nothing, Sev, I'm just... worried. I'm just worried."

There was truth in her voice, but an edge that made Severus cock his eyebrow. He grasped her chin in his gentle hand, tugging her head up until her lush eyes met his.

"And that's all?"

Lily's eyes were, for once, unreadable.

"That's all."

Severus knew she was lying, but decided not to push it. She would tell him when she was ready to. And after all, she had every right to be worried. He knew she was probably frightened as well, but being a Gryffindor, she was loathe to admit it. Severus could accept that.

He did what he could, drawing her into his arms and holding her tight. Smiling slightly at the gap between their chests, due to the enormous bulge of her stomach.

"I'll be alright, Lily. I swear it to you."

She said nothing, only closed her eyes as tears slipped out, falling silently onto his shoulder.  
_

_10 o'clock_

"Dammit, Remus, stop trying to blow me up! You're really starting to piss off Andy!" Sirius's annoyed whine made Remus grin slightly. Leveling his wand, he shot a tickling hex instead, about ready to burst with laughter. Sirius did not tolerate being tickled any more than he appreciated Remus's attempt to turn him into a human firework.  
_

_11 o'clock_

Hands held tight, tight, tight. Tighter.  
_

_12 o'clock_

Severus met Dumbledore's solemn gaze from across the table. He matched it with his own.

His hands were going to be bruised in the morning.  
_

_1 o'clock_

"REMUS!'  
_

_2 o'clock_

Sighing, Severus stood abruptly. Everyone's eyes in turned to him.

"I have to go... prepare," he said slowly, distastefully.

The Order tensed, just a little, until Andromeda stood and walked over to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked him square in the eyes.

"I know you can do this, Severus. Just focus on the outcome." She gave a subtle jerk to Lily's seat, and he smiled, nodded.

The tension broke, and members were murmuring words of good luck and safety, a few clapping Severus on the back. Mad-Eye grumbled something about untrustworthy bastards.

Severus paused when he reached Dumbledore's chair. They stared hard at each other, their faces showing the same expression even through the difference in age. Determination. Worry. Faith.

"You'll be fine, Severus." Dumbledore finally said. Severus nodded. As he left the room, he didn't have to turn to know that Lily was following him out. He threw a regretful glance at the door that would lead to their balcony once in the hall, but sped out to the front of the house instead.

He waited.

Ah, there she was.

The couple said nothing. Lily just launched herself into Severus's arms, and they clung tight to each other for a few painful seconds, before pulling apart and kissing furiously.

When they seperated, Severus pressed one more kiss to her forehead. Their hands were joined tight, and aching. Neither person cared.

"Stay safe," Lily whispered.

"I will if you will."

She nodded.

"I love you," they said at the same time.

With an agonized look, Severus stepped out the door, closing it swiftly behind him. Lily heard a loud crack.

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the cool wood and groaning.

* * *

_Hope it was worth the wait!_

_PLEASE **REVIEW**!_

_Cheers!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Oh my god, I am so sorry._

_It's been so long since I've updated that either a) you're going mad with want for this fic or b) you just opened you inbox and couldn't remember what is was. And I sooo would not blame you for that._

_Special sorry to my anonymous readers- especially unnamed visitor, who's always been so fantastic about reviewing and has probably given up on me by now; cheers, darling- because you guys can't just open your inbox to check whether or not a story's been updated. I feel your pain, my dears. Been there, done that!_

_I have decided that you all need to be thanked for your wonderful reviews! Special thanks to: ArwenFairTinuviel, Ayla-tan, Clairbear1982 (hopefully this turns out well for you!), Team Jasper 99 (that Dramione's up, it's called Black Lace!), Saint Snape, DesirePassion, Saramagician, and of course, unnamed visitor. Kisses, you guys!_

_Everyone else, your reviews are deeply appreciated as well, I'm just too lazy to go through and carefully type out everyone's name, as this is not letting me copy-paste. But I truly do read your review and love them, especially the ones with harsh criticism because they help me to really think more about this story! Ok, I will have to include an even longer author's note at the bottom- no, you don't have to read it- because there's some other things I want to tell you all._

_On with the show!_

* * *

Diagon Alley

7:12 PM

Christmas Eve

Lily was sitting at an outside table of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, encased in a warm bubble of heat to offset the cold winter air, calmly reading a newspaper and fingering her wand of willow anxiously. Glancing over the top of the _Prophet_, she could see Sirius and Ted laughing as they walked casually out of Quality Quidditch Supplies. They gave Remus, sitting in his own heat spot and reading a worn paperback book outside of Flourish and Blotts, a nod. Casting her gaze down the street she spied Moody leaning against a wall tensely, not even trying to look natural. Andromeda, from the window in Madam Malkin's, shot him a disapproving glare.

Lily knew that the newly-wed Longbottoms were inside Owl Emporium, Fabian Prewitt and his brother Gideon were browsing through the cauldron shop, and Dumbledore himself was stationed in the Leaky Cauldron, wearing ratty gray robes and keeping his face covered.

There were more Order members coming in every few minutes, and the plan was to end up with about twenty inside Diagon Alley by 7:30. The number should be comforting, as there were only going to be ten Death Eaters, but there was the worry of the other customers, bustling about the Alley and filled with a sense of security.

It was, after all, Christmas Eve. And what evil could befall the innocent on such a day?

_._

Malfoy Manor, 7:19 PM

Severus was sitting in the corner of the dark Malfoy study, staring down at the plain gray mask in his hand as his colleagues chattered excitedly around him. For the most part, that is; Lucius Malfoy had his arm wrapped protectively around Narcissa, giving her bulging belly a frightened glance every few minutes.

_"Severus," Lucius had started, two days before. "We need to discuss something." He had put down the book he was reading in the Malfoy's study while on break from planning the attack. Nodding, he considered Lucius's body language. He was hopping up and down on his toes and wringing his hands- it was the most aggravated Severus had ever seen him._

_"What can I help you with, Lucius?" Severus tried to keep his voice calm and cool. Worry was building in his chest, dangerous thoughts flicking through his head- Lucius knew, he knew, he knew that Severus wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord, he knew that he was seeing to Lily, a muggleborn, he knew-_

_"It's about Narcissa." _

_Severus heaved with relief, and cleared his throat, trying to stop the small smile from twitching up at the corner of his mouth. "Ah, yes. What can I do to help your charming wife? You know you can rely on me, Lucius." Could he truly? He wished he could be a rock for his friend._

_Lucius looked him dead in the eye, desperation pooling in his slate gray orbs. "You have to help me get her out of fighting. She can't handle it, the baby can't, and I just know that something terrible will happen to them both, Severus, _please_ help-" And the usually prideful Death Eater fell to his knees before Severus, anguish etched into his features. Severus was shocked at his level of concern. He knew that Lucius and Narcissa were affectionate, but he'd rather thought that they'd married because they had good connections.  
_

He must love her how I love Lily,_ the dark man thought. A swell of protective determination broke over him. Lucius was a true friend, and had been since he'd guided Severus through his first three years of Hogwarts before graduating. And he was fond of Narcissa as well, of course._

_"Lucius- Lucius, listen to me. For the gods sake, man, pull yourself together. I can try to help you. I will just need time to formulate some ideas, but you can trust me." Severus knew that Lucius would believe him. Even though he had no idea what he could do._

_Lucius gasped raggedly. "Thank you, Severus. Gods- _thank you_."_

Running his thumb around the silk mask, a flash of anger overcame him. He pinched the material and twitched his wrist. A small tear appeared in the fabric, accompanied by a harsh ripping noise.

He gave a nasty smile and placed it on his face with haughty pride. He had beat himself, that sliver of his soul still reaching for Darkness.

The Death Eaters in the room followed his action, conversation dying down as they put on their masks and congregated around their mission leader. He met each gaze in the slits of the gray silk before speaking.

"We are ready. You know the plan. Apparate in front of Gringotts- _do not cause harm to the building_. The Dark Lord has requested we leave it unscathed. Line up, side by side. And decimate whatever you see in front of you. Simple, destructive, and bloody. We're sending the message that we don't give a damn what we destroy or who we kill." Severus spoke with hard confidence, daring them to contradict his plans.

Bellatrix Lestrange stirred restlessly. "Line up side by side, Snape?" She questioned snidely. "Wouldn't that make us more vulnerable? We would be more difficult to pick off if we dispersed!" The others caught their breath, considering that.

Severus sneered. "Dear Bella, do you not trust the Dark Lord? He himself has approved this plan."

She did not looked convinced. "He would not endanger his followers so. Especially when I, His most faithful and practiced follower, are amongst the attack group! He has not mentioned His thoughts on this to me, Snape, and He entrusts His ideas and opinions on these things with me alone-"

"Oh, shut up, Bella!" Narcissa interrupted, rolling her eyes. "We don't need to hear about how you are His most loyal follower yet _again_. Obviously He trusts Severus more, if He gave him permission to lead this attack." Severus nodded his head to the blonde in gratification, and she returned the gesture. Bellatrix huffed indignantly, an ugly flush spreading across her neck, but she did not speak again.

"We leave in five minutes. Lucius, Narcissa, I need to have a word with you both." The other Death Eaters gathered in pairs, discussing the plan, and Severus led Lucius and Narcissa off to a quiet corner in the room.

"What is it, Severus?" Lucius asked, again casting a worried look at his very pregnant wife. Narcissa rubbed a gentle hand over her belly. Severus's eyes softened at the motion.

"What would you do to protect your child?" He asked. They didn't hesitate.

"Anything," the couple responded in tandem, looks of fierce determination in their eyes. Severus nodded, unsurprised.

"Is this about what we had previously discussed, Severus?" Lucius asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes. I can help you save your child and yourselves from fighting. But it requires a great sacrifice."

"Severus," Narcissa whispered fervently, "no price is too high" Lucius nodded vigorously.

"It's not money I want. I _truly_ want to help you both. But it would require-" Severus lowered his voice, "-betraying the Dark Lord."

The young couple met each other's eyes for a few seconds tense before turning back to the dark man before them.

"We will do whatever it is. Please, just help us."

_._

Diagon Alley, 7:22 PM

Lily was starting to get very, very nervous.

She wanted to fight, she truly did. She wanted the thrill of battle, the exhilaration that came with firing spells not for a class or drill, but for attacks and defense. Lily hadn't had the chance to fight any Death Eaters in a year, and her bloodlust was growing. It wasn't that she was a violent or lesser person- she was _angry_. The Death Eaters had killed her friends, had Severus under control, were committing murder in the Muggle world left and right, and she just wanted her revenge.

But she had another life to think about now.

And Lily was thinking that she really hadn't thought this through. For the gods sake, she had jumped at this opportunity like a typical Gryffindor, all maturity dashed at the prospect of battle. But it was really too late to go back on her word now.

She put the newspaper down and took _Pride and Prejudice_ out of her bag again. Interestingly enough, the first thing she read was, "Angry people are not always wise."

_._

Malfoy Manor, 7:27 PM

Severus looked hard at Lucius and Narcissa.

"Are you sure you are prepared to do this?" He questioned quietly. They nodded. "Good. Remember, Apparate only a few seconds after the rest of us leave. Young Nymphadora has been told to let you into your sister's house, Narcissa. The necessary tools to remove your Marks will be in the kitchen with instructions on how to use them. Remove your Marks, and He cannot find you. Then you wait. I will gather Andromeda from wherever she is- I _will_ find her- and when we return we will tell you what to do from there."

Narcissa was whiter than Severus had ever seen her, but her eyes were pale blue fire. Lucius's face was set with his resolve.

"Listen to me. Once you've done this, there is no going back. If the Dark Lord finds you, he will kill you. But you know that he will only force you both into battle until you perish anyhow." Severus knew that he was risking absolutely _everything_ by doing this. But he couldn't let them die.

Again, Lucius and Narcissa nodded. They both had their hands on Narcissa's swollen belly, cradling it with care.

"Very well. It is nearly time. I wish you both luck, my friends."

"You as well," Lucius said.

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa whispered before leaning forward to brush a kiss on his cheek. He clapped a hand on their shoulders before stepping to the middle of the room.

"Positons! It is time!"

_._

Diagon Alley, 7:29 PM

Lily took a deep, calming breath. She glanced up and down the alley. The crowd had dispersed some, but her friends remained in place. Terror overtook her as she lay a shaky hand over her baby, who seemed to be sleeping under her heart.

"I love you, little one," Lily whispered with tears in her eyes. "I swear to you, I will keep you safe."

She closed her eyes as the enormous pocket-watch style clock statue in next to Fortescue's started to chime.

A number of small cracks sounded, followed by a chorus of screams.

It was time.

* * *

_I know. I am so cruel. I've been drawing this out so so much! But I really wanted to get this to you all, tonight. I SWEAR that the next chap is coming out very soon, and it includes the battle scene. An EPIC ONE._

_Now, this may be hard for some to hear, and others I'm sure don't give a damn, but this fic will be drawing to a close somewhat soon. Maybe in 5-10 chapters. *cringe in guilt* Sorry if a) that's too short for you, or b) you're thinking "shit, this isn't over yet?"_

_Well, it's not. Sorry sorry._

_I could make this MUCH longer, and I'm playing with some ideas, but my updates would be very infrequent and the story would turn very grim. I don't want to do that to you guys. _

_Welp, lemme know what y'all are thinkin'. Thanks for sticking around, guys. : ) Please review!_

_Love and Kisses,_

_Raspberryjukebox_


	12. Chapter 11

_So... I kinda lied. That was NOT out super-soon, as promised, and I'm really sorry! I wanted to write/upload this on Christmas Eve really bad, but I was crazy busy. Have been for the past week or so. My bad, guys! But here you have it. The battle, woo hoo! Love you all, sorry for the wait! Mwah!_

* * *

Diagon Alley

7:30 PM

Christmas Eve

Light. Explosion. Screeching sound and broken screams. Severus watched as a jet of blue light knocked bricks off of Gringotts and smirked as the Death Eater that conducted it reeled back. _Someone_ forgot their orders to leave the bank alone. But his smirk faded as he saw an elderly man stagger over in the brick street, collapsing in a steadily growing pool of blood leaking from his head. A carefully aimed _Sectumsempra_ was his Reaper.

"Formation!" Severus yelled, raising his wand and casting a preliminary _Protego_, his signal to the Order of where he was, smack in the middle of the quickly forming line of black robes. Bellatrix stood at his right, her demonic husband beside her. To Severus' left was Macnair, then Nott. Ahead of them were screaming citizens, running frantically in the other direction or darting into shops. In the shadows stood a few figures, stock-still, wands clearly raised. The Order was ready. Severus ran his gaze down the street, searching desperately for a head of flaming red hair. Part of him really didn't want to find it. But he did, facing away from him, sitting at the outside patio of Fortescue's. His heart thudded in his chest, and his shield faltered for a moment.

"Wards, Severus!" Bellatrix screamed in his ear. He looked down at her shining black eyes beseechingly. "To stop the Ministry, you dunderhead," she screeched at him. Shite. That wasn't a part of the plan.

"No, Bellatrix, we _want_ the Ministry to come," he improvised quickly. "More casualties. More publicity. Or do you not think we can handle them?" Bellatrix's eyes tightened behind her mask, and she turned to face forward instead. Severus sighed in minute relief before squaring his shoulders. He shot two spells after another- the yellow _Incendio_, followed by the green _Imperio_. Both just barely missed their 'targets', flames erupting on a trash bin rather than a vendor's stall and the _Imperio_ dissolving on a brick building. The colors were the Order's warning that they were about to advance. Lily's idea, taken from Muggle traffic lights.

"Forward!" Severus commanded, an unusual hardness in his normal carefully apathetic voice. He was damned if the Order wasn't going to win this. He was _done_ with being powerless, being crucified by his former beliefs. But he couldn't have his freedom until the war was over. And this, _this_ was just a battle.

* * *

_The sun's fading out of sight, Baby dear, Baby dear; But I'll be close by all night, so do not fear. _

Oh, gods.

It was happening. It was really happening.

_Within your little room, shadows creep, the shadows creep, but love watches over thee, love watches over thee._

Peeking over her shoulder, body suddenly frozen, Lily saw the line of black advancing slowly down the street. They were firing off spells and explosions, and everywhere bodies fell to the stone ground. At the middle of the line strode a tall, lanky man with a powerful presence. Lily knew who that was. Darting her gaze around the street, she saw Andromeda step out of the shop and Lupin join Sirius and Ted. Alice and Frank Longbottom shepherded citizens into the Owl Emporium, shouting at them to get out of the Alley. Witches and wizards were still running and screaming, Apparating from Diagon Alley, and they were the perfect camouflage for Lily to make her way up the street towards the Death Eaters. For a fleeting second she saw the red-headed twins, Fabian and Gideon, sprinting off towards Knockturn Alley.

___Sleep! Do not fear; sleep, Baby dear!_

Lily quickly rose from her seat, magicked her bag smaller and shoved it into the pocket of her robes. Gripping her wand fiercely in hand, she ran across the street to Andromeda. Well- hobbled, getting jostled by the frantic crowd. Bodies fell quicker as she sprinted through the mass. This was so bad. A jet of red went straight past her head, the dark crimson of the Cruciatus Curse. Oh, gods. If that hit her, she could miscarry. She could _lose_ her _baby_.

"Lily, get under cover!" Andromeda yelled at her when she reached her side. A blue jet knocked bricks off of the wall above them, and the witch grabbed Lily's arm, spinning her behind the steps leading up to a shop and casting a swift Shield Charm around them. The bricks bounced off with a boom. Andromeda turned back to her friend. "This was a mistake. Lily, this is too violent. You need to go." Andromeda put her hands on Lily's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Take a Portkey to my house, _please_."

_When shadows of darkness fall, through the night, through the night; God's arms wrap around us all, we're safe tonight._

Lily shook her head. "'Dromeda, I _can't_. I've got to do this, you know that. I need to." Still, she quaked on the inside. Her bloodlust, her thirst for battle, was overshadowed by her terror for her child. As Andromeda strengthened their shield, an idea struck Lily. Taking a deep breath, she shakily pointed her wand towards her womb.

"Lil? What are you...?" Andromeda trailed off uneasily. Lily ignored her, steadying herself.

"_Protego Infae Maxima_," she murmued softly, testing out the unregistered spell. A warmth flowed through her womb, accompanied by a soft golden glow around her presence. Andromeda gasped, enthralled. "There," Lily whispered. "Safe."

_Sleep! Do not fear; Sleep! God is near._

* * *

Remus and Sirius ran towards the advancing Death Eaters, an exhilarated laugh escaping the latter as he threw a Stunning Spell right at a woman with wild black hair tumbling out of her hood. She blasted it away, mouth forming a gruesome shape as she recognized her attacker.

"Let's get 'em, Moony!" Sirius yelled, grin splitting across his face as he threw himself through a small group of panicked young witches. Lupin chuckled, a bit uneasily, and followed his best friend. They dodged jets of green the whole way.

* * *

Ted stuck to the shadows of the buildings, flattening himself against the brick when fleeing witches and wizards passed too close. He stalked his way towards Mad Eye, who was crouched against a wall, waving his wand around a red ball of light.

"New toy, Alastor?" Ted asked when he reached the wizard, crouching beside him and scanning his gaze over the scene. Frank Longbottom was creating a Portkey for a group of people, Alice Shielding them beside him. He couldn't see his Andromeda.

The Death Eaters were still in front of Gringotts, shooting spells into the crowd and blowing bricks off of shops. A man suddenly leapt in front of them, casting _Incarcerous_ with a looping gesture. A rope surrounded three Death Eaters before the man was forced back with the Impediment Jinx by a tall man in the middle of them. Sirius flew down the street, jostled but unharmed. It must have been Severus that did the casting.

"You could say that, Tonks. Just packing more explosive magic in here, and then we'll let it blow," Mad Eye answered. Ted grinned.

"Hell yeah, we will."

* * *

_Fool_, Severus thought furiously as he was forced to throw Black down the street, into the dispersing crowd of shoppers. This could compromise him. He looked to his right. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Crabbe struggled to throw the rope off of them, and seemed to have failed to notice his lack of malice dealing with Black. It didn't seem like it would be much of a problem, however, for just as soon as the trapped Death Eaters escaped their binding, a red ball of light appeared before them.

"What the hell-" Rodolphus yelled, a split second before the ball ripped itself into a mass of heat and light and pure force. Black cloaked figures went flying backwards, all except for Severus. Dropping to the ground, he looked for the caster of such volatile magic. Ahead of him, Mad-Eye Moody stood in the middle of the street, a mangled grin on his gnarled face. Severus gave him a cool nod. Mad-Eye returned it, before running at him head on.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody shouted, pointing at a spot nearly five feet from Severus' head. He almost had to laugh, before lazily waving his wand in return. The red light of the Cruciatus flew far beyond where the Auror ran, and his scarred cheek twitched up the tiniest bit.

Crazy. The man must be crazy.

Nevertheless, he knew what he was doing. Sprinting past Severus, he started picking off Death Eaters, binding them and Petrifying them for good measure. He was quickly joined by Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin. Severus cast a Disillusionment charm on himself, intent on finding Lily in the ensuing chaos, when several panicked shouts turned him around.

Ted, Lupin, and Moody were scratching at themselves, red welts appearing wherever they touched, and the smell of burning flesh reached Severus' nose. Shit. He recognized those symptoms- one of Bella's favorite curses. He didn't think, just threw himself towards the Order members... His comrades.

"_Finite Incantatem_! _Finite Incatatem_! _Finite Incantatem_!" Severus fired off at each of them, hearing their relieved moans before searching the ground for Bellatrix. She was lying a short distance away, face bloody from the explosion and her leg sticking out at a sickening angle. She was staring at his slightly rippling camouflaged form, fury etched on her face, and clenched her dark wand in her white hand.

"You traitor! I'll kill you, you fucking cunt!" Bellatrix bellowed, twitching her wand in his direction. Severus didn't even think before he responded, just felt his mind go blank and instinct take over.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He screamed. The green light rocketed in her direction, and for a moment true fear glinted in her obsidian eyes. And then, they showed no emotion at all.

* * *

Lily and Andromeda ran towards their fellow Order members. Dumbledore had sent his Patronus from inside the Leaky Cauldron, saying that he was evacuating everyone through the bar. He said they needed to hold off the Aurors until Severus was no longer compromised, or he could be in grave danger. Lily needed to get him out of Diagon Alley.

The people left in the Alley were either crouched, shell-shocked, against walls of buildings or hiding inside of shops. Those that were in the street were bathed in blood, some weeping and screaming with pain. Most, silent. It was an absolutely horrifying sight to see, but Lily plowed on through the mass of bodies and blood to her lover. She could see him ahead, a robe of black amongst plain-robed Order members. They had surrounded the Death Eaters, who lay on the ground, seemingly stunned by something, and immobilized each one. When she and Andromeda reached them, they could overhear their conversation.

"-have to kill them, Moody. Otherwise my whole cover is blown." Severus was arguing. He _Silencio_-ed a Death Eater who'd given a shout of protest at that. Lily walked to his side, grasped his hand. He turned his face down to hers and immediately removed his mask. Severus' expression was frantically bleak, but lightened when his eyes met hers. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"Severus, we want to protect you. You know that. But what of the knowledge they may have? We know that you are the Dark Lord's most trusted confidante, but that doesn't mean they haven't heard of future plans or secrets you don't know," Lupin reasoned.

"Remus," Lily jumped in, "the original plan was to execute all of them. I know that that's a rather unsavory option, but it's for the best. They're some of You-Know-Who's most powerful officers. We can't let them live. And even if we Obliviated them, You-Know-Who could perform Legilimency on them and root out Severus' true allegiance."

Her logic was sound, and none of the others had an argument against it. Lupin gave a sad nod, and stood side-by-side with Sirius and Moody. Ted and Andromeda went to help the Longbottoms with healing the wounded.

"Hang on," Lily said sharply, realizing something. "Where's Fabian? Gideon?" She wheeled around, looking for them in the faces of the dead and wounded, before she remembered. "Knockturn Alley," she murmured. "I saw them run down Knockturn Alley." Looking up, she saw the others with shock on their faces.

"Knockturn Alley was deemed off-limits, Lily. No offense, hon, but you must be mistaken," Sirius said tentatively. But she knew what she saw. Shaking her flaming head, Lily dropped Severus' hand and started towards the Dark location.

"I know they went there, Sirius, I _saw_ them!" Lily ground out. With a growing sense of foreboding, she broke into a run. Making sure the Death Eaters were secured, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Moody started after her.

"Fabian! Gideon!" Lily shouted out towards the darkened alley. There was no movement in there. Had they Apparated away from the battle? She slowed, now hesitant to go in there. Silently, she strengthened the protective charm on her womb.

The men reached her side and all cast _Lumos_, raising their wands to illuminate the alley.

"Are you in there?" Lily called softly. "Fabian? Gideon?"

Nothing.

The group crowded closer together before taking a few steps forward. Silence, and then-

Chains shot out of the darkness, wrapping around the startled group and dragging them to their knees. Lily cried out, reaching for Severus as she was brought down. His warm hand clasped hers and pulled her toward him, even as the chains drew tighter.

There was a low, nasty chuckle before the twins stepped out of the darkness, wands raised. They were flanked by several unmasked Death Eaters. Travers, Rosier, Avery Sr., and Selwyn.

Holy. Shit.

* * *

_There! Done! Yay!_

_Quick note: Protego Infae Maxima is not a canon spell. Obviously. Protego and Maxima are, but I added Infae. It's the genitive-female form of the Latin word for infant. (Meaning, 'my infant girl'.) That's right. I know Latin. Bow to me._

_Or not._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, tell me what you thought. I swear, you guys, that I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. And it won't have a cliffhanger!_

_xx,_

_raspberryjukebox_


	13. Chapter 11 Aside- The Malfoys

Because I love you guys. I was going to make this a part of the last chapter but ended up really wanting it to just focus on the battle. So, this chapter you get no info on Sev/Lil/Remus, etc. like I said! Sorry! Dang, I'm bad at keeping promises. The NEXT chapter will pick up where Chapter 11 left off, ok? Ok!

* * *

Healing Old Wounds Ch. 11 Aside

_The Malfoys_

•

Malfoy Manor

7:29 PM, Christmas Eve

_Crack_. The group of Death Eaters disappeared in a swirl of black cloaks and gray masks, leaving behind a very pregnant Narcissa Malfoy and her frantic husband Lucius. They immediately started _Accioing_ everything they needed to live away from their home. Both knew that if they sucessfully escaped, their would be no returning to their manor.

Clothes, books, and bags of Galleons flew into the room, and Narcissa conducted them into the tiny coin-purse she held in her hand, charmed with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Her husband stood in the doorway, waving his wand in complex movements and murmuring ancient spells, blocking anyone not of Malfoy blood from entering their home. Lucius hoped it would be enough to stop the Dark Lord, but knew that if he wanted in bad enough, he would gain entrance.

The last of the haul stored itself in the bag, and Lucius took gentle but firm hold of his wife's arm. Standing on her toes, Narcissa gave him a stark kiss before throwing her mask, clenched in her hand, in the hearth. Lucius followed suit. No words were passed between the couple, but tears were in both of their eyes as they pressed themselves together, took one last look at their ancestral home, and Apparated to the Tonks' residence.

* * *

_2744 E. Arbor Lane_, Narcissa thought with all of her might as they swirled into the black. It was the address written on the paper that Severus had shoved into her hand just before leaving for Diagon Alley. She would finally see the home of her beloved sister. She would finally see her.

When she opened her eyes, Narcissa was standing in front of a lovely house that had a cozy feel to it. It looked right out of a Christmas story, with fairy lights adorning the porch and hedge, a soft blanket of snow covering the ground. Golden lights flickered in the windows, making the house warm and inviting. Narcissa swallowed hard, a lump in her throat. Her sister's house was just as her personality.

"Come on," Lucius whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her hairline. Carefully, they walked up the icy path to the front door, climbed the steps of the porch. Lucius raised the bronze knocker, in the shape of the lotus flower, and knocked softly three times. They waited.

Little padding feet could be heard on the other side of the door before it creaked open. An adorable little girl poked her head around the side, long pink ringlets blowing in the cold breeze. Her face was a bit uneasy, but her wide amber eyes were excited.

"Aunt Cissy?" She squeaked happily, opening the door a bit wider. Narcissa could _just_ see her niece's purple sleeping robes, and a loving warmth spread through her chest, followed by bitter regret. Why had she not made this decision sooner?

"Hi, Nymphadora. Yes, I'm your Aunt Cissy. It's wonderful to finally meet you, sweetheart," Narcissa whispered, tears in her eyes and a soft grin stretching across her face. Nymphadora gave her an answering smile before opening the door completely and standing away, allowing the Malfoys into the house. Lucius gave her a slightly bemused smile, and little Nymphadora laughed cheekily. As Narcissa stepped by her, the little girl hugged her legs for a moment before going to shut and lock the door. A tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek, but she wiped it away hastily.

They headed toward the kitchen, five-year-old Nymphadora in tow.

* * *

_You must chant this while you cut the Mark from your skin. When you are finished, place the skin in the pot. Burn it with Fiendfyre. Heal your arms. I am sorry for how painful the process is, but it's the only thing that works. Good luck, my friends._

Below that, a Latin incantation:

___Minime Dominus Domino; __Minime Dominus Domino; __Minime Dominus Domino; __Minime Dominus Domino!_

The parchment on the kitchen table bore Severus' signature. Next to it was an amethyst pot, the size of a man's hands when cupped together. And two wickedly curved gold daggers, glinting in the candlelight.

"Nymphadora," Narcissa started softly, voice quavering. "Honey, maybe you should go play for a bit. We'll be fine in here. Thank you for showing us the way to the kitchen and allowing us into your house." The little girl nodded brightly, before running out of the kitchen, adding a skip when she went through the doorway.

Lucius and Narcissa glanced at each other, fear in both of their eyes. But when Narcissa ran a loving hand over her belly, it evaporated. They sat at the table, picked up the daggers, and got to work.

* * *

_So, this is really short, and I left out the gory parts, but I think y'all got the message. I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. Seriously. Also, I started a Livejournal, where I'll be posting about updates and such! Along with pictures and extra facts about the story. It's at :_

_raspberryjuke. livejournal. c o m_

_No spaces! (The link is on my profile, since you can't put links in stories.) I also don't have any clue how it works. But I know enough to post entries! I'll be able to update y'all on where I am in the story-writing process and all. So if you're about ready to kill me out of frustration because I haven't updated, pop on over to my livejournal and see why! Anyways, love you all and hope you enjoyed this little aside._

_Mwah!_

_raspberryjukebox_


End file.
